Fineasz i Ferb po trzynastce/Bal
Nadchodzi od dawna wyczekiwany dzień - Bal z okazji rozpoczęcia lata. W życiu Milly pojawia się nowa osoba - Dylan. Tymczasem plany Grety chcącej związać się z Ferbem, może pokrzyżować Stephanie, której chłopak również się spodobał. Bohaterowie *Greta *Ferb Fletcher *Stephanie Winner *Jeremiasz Johnson *Fretka Flynn *Mindy *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Milly *Fineasz Flynn *Dylan Milington *Stefa Hirano *Coltrane Fabuła : - Mindy, czy możesz mi wyjaśnić co to jest? – powiedział Jeremiasz, pokazują zdjęcie w laptopie. Dziewczyna zasłoniła ręką usta. : - Fretka cię zdradziła z Coltralne’m?! : - Wcale go nie zdradziła i ty dobrze o tym wiesz! – powiedziała Stefa, która właśnie razem z Fretką i Coltralne’m weszła do pokoju Jeremiasza. Mindy początkowo nie wiedziała co począć, aż w końcu przemówiła: : - Oczywiście, że go zdradziła! Podobnie jak twój chłopak zdradził ciebie! Całowali się! : - Oh, a czy nie zwróciłaś uwagi na tło tego zdjęcia? : Teraz Mindy już naprawdę nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Spociła się. Wiedziała już, że nie będzie dziewczyną Jeremiasza. Postanowiła udawać głupią. : - Nie… - po tych słowach chciała wyjść z pokoju, jednak przy drzwiach zatrzymała się, a potem spojrzała na Jeremiasza. Podbiegła do niego i pocałowała prosto w usta. Fretka od razu ją odepchnęła. : -Pamiętaj, że kiedyś i tak będzie mój! – po tych słowach z głową zadartą wysoko, wyszła. : - Gdybyś nie była przebrana za Fretkę – mówił Coltrane patrząc na laptop – wrzuciłbym to zdjęcie na facebooka. : - Oh, skarbie. – powiedziała ze śmiechem Stefa, przytulając się do swojego chłopaka. : - Ferb, pomóż! Nie ma zielonego pojęcia w co się ubrać! : - Stary, daj spokój. To tylko bal. Pójdziesz, potańczysz, przyjdziesz. : - Nie mówiłbyś tak, gdybyś szedł z tą dziewczyną „co ma już chłopaka”. : - Przestań. – powiedział Ferb. Wtedy do domu przyszła Fretka. : - Fretka pomóż! Wiem, że masz swoje problemy, ale ja nie mam pojęcia w co się ubrać na bal. : - Fineasz, wyluzuj. To tylko bal. – odpowiedziała. : - Widzisz! – dodał Ferb. : - Pamiętasz jak się starałaś zanim Jeremiasz przyjechał?! : - Teraz wiem, że nie było warto. Skąd wiesz, że i ciebie nie spotka zawód? : - Wiem, bo ufam Izabeli. : - Ja ufałam Jeremiaszowi! I co mi po tym. : - Chyba z nim nie zerwałaś? : - Zerwałam. : - Ale… ale… Ty go kochasz! : - Tak, dlatego znów jesteśmy parą. : - Naprawdę? To cudownie! A teraz nie pozwól mi i Izabeli się rozstać i pomóż mi dobrać odpowiedni strój. – Fineasz zaciągną Fretkę na górę. : - Buford przyjdzie po ciebie do mojego domu? : - Tak. Powiedziałam mu, że właśnie tutaj będę się z tobą szykować. To co zakładasz dla Fineasza? : - Myślałam o jakiejś różowej sukience, a i mam zamiar zakręcić sobie włosy, a ty co zakładasz dla Buforda? : - Nie wiem czy dla niego warto się wysilać. : - Dla każdego chłopaka warto! : - Dobra… coś wymyślę. : Nastał wieczór. : - Buford? Co się tak ubrałeś? Ty idziesz na dyskotekę? : - Tak. Idę z Milly. : - To po co przyszedłeś pod dom Izabeli? : - O ludzie! Milly powiedziała, że będzie się szykować z Izabelą! Czy to takie dziwne?! A może chcesz się bić?! : Wtem z domu wyszła Milly. Fineasz i Buford nie mogli się nadziwić temu co widzą. Miała na sobie żółtą sukienkę, z czerwoną kokardą przewiązaną w biodrach. Na nogach – czerwone pantofelki, które zasłaniała sukienka . Na dole sukienki były przyczepione srebrne kwiatki. Włosy zaplotła w warkocz, który spływał jej po prawej stronie. W końcu Buford odzyskał język w gębie. : - To… możemy już iść? : - Możemy. – Buford i Milly wzięli się pod ramię i odeszli. : Fineasz odwrócił się w stronę domu. W progu stała już Izabela. Dziewczyna z szerokim uśmiechem wychodziła z domu. Włosy spięła w kok, jednak zostawiła nieliczne pasma, które zakręciła. Miała na sobie różową sukienkę z krótkimi, białymi rękawami i białą kokardą przewiązaną w pasie. Sukienka była krótka, mniej więcej do kolan. : - Pięknie wyglądasz Izabelo. : - Dziękuję. Idziemy? : - Tak chodźmy. : Ferb stał pod domem Grety już pięć minut. Chłopak chciał już mieć ten bal z głowy. Vanessy na nim nie spotka, bo ona jest gotką. Zgodził się iść z Gretą tylko dlatego, że ona go zaprosiła i nie chciał jej zranić. Robił to też z tego względu, że inni chłopcy których znał mieli partnerki. : Wkrótce z domu wyszła Greta. Miała na sobie błękitną sukienkę na ramiączka, ściśniętą w biodrach, a potem już delikatnie opadającą. Oprócz tego miała srebrne pantofelki i spinkę w tym samym kolorze. Kiedy podeszła do Ferba, ten zauważył jak pięknie w jej oczach odbija się zachodzące słońce. Jego promienie połyskiwały także w jej okularach. : - Idziemy? – spytała. : - Tak. : Przez jakiś czas szli w milczeniu, dopóki Greta znów się nie odezwała. : - Właściwie z jakiej okazji ten bal? : - Z okazji rozpoczęcia lata. : - To znaczy, że niedługo urodziny Fretki? Mam rację? : - Tak, za dwa dni. : - Co dla niej szykujecie? : - Nie wiem. Pewnie wymyślimy coś na bieżąco. : - Mhm. : Nim się spostrzegli, byli już na imprezie. Fretka w swojej sukience, którą dostała od chłopców, tańczyła już z Jeremiaszem. Stefa z Coltrarne’m już dawno wywijała na parkiecie. Fineasz tańczył z Izabelą, a Baljeet z Mishti. Milly siedziała na ławce, podczas gdy Buford zajadał się ciastkami. : „Wiedziałam, że dla niego nie warto się starać – myślała dziewczyna.” : Ferb poprosił Gretę do tańca. Kiedy zaczęła lecieć bardziej dynamiczna muzyka, Ferb postanowił pokazać na co go stać i na parkiecie zostali tylko oni. : - Czy to nie jest ten małomówny Ferb, który podobno ze swoim bratem tworzy w wakacje jakieś niesamowite budowle? – powiedziała Staphenie, liderka szkolnego zespołu cheerleaderek, do swoich przyjaciółek. : - Tak, to on! – odpowiedziała jedna z nich. : - Nie wiedziałam, że on tak świetnie tańczy. Hmm… on potrzebuje lepszej partnerki, a nie jakiejś okularnicy! – powiedziała, a potem wskoczyła na parkiet, robiąc przewrót w powietrzu. Zaczęła wykonywać takie kroki taneczne, aby dostosować się do rytmu Ferba. Greta widząc to zaczęła się usuwać z parkietu. Starała się ukryć smutek, który pokrył jej twarz. : Stephanie była z głowy podobna do Izabeli. Miała blond włosy splecione w warkocz i sięgające poniżej pasa. Sukienka sięgała jej do kolan, zaś rękawy do łokci. Była ona w kolorze jej oczu, czyli zielonym. Podobnie jak jej buty, na obcasach. Ona i Ferb tworzyli zgraną parę taneczną. : - Jak masz na imię? – starała się udawać „głupiutką dziewczynkę”. : - Ferb, a ty? : - Stephanie. Mów mi Stef. : - Świetnie tańczysz. : - Ty jeszcze lepiej. : Kiedy powolna muzyka znów zaczęła grać, większość par wkroczyła na parkiet. Ferb i Stephanie nadal tańczyli razem. : - Greto, dlaczego z nikim nie tańczysz? : - Ferb tańczy z tą cheerleaderką. : - To go odbij. : - Oj, no nie wiem. Ta dziewczyna nie wygląda na taką, której by się coś zabierało. : - To ja jej go odbiję, a potem ty odbijesz go mi! : - No nie wiem… - lecz zanim Greta dokończyła zdanie, Izabela już podeszła do pary o której rozmawiały. : - Odbijamy! – powiedziała i teraz ona tańczyła z Ferbem. Dała Grecie znak, żeby teraz ona jej go odbiła. : Dziewczyna niechętnie wstała, ale nim się spostrzegła, to ona była jego partnerką. Tymczasem Izabela tańczyła z Fineaszem. Greta była najszczęśliwszą dziewczyną na świecie, dopóki nie zobaczyła wściekłego spojrzenia Stephanie na sobie. : „Jeśli chcę być dziewczyną Ferba, muszę działać szybko. – pomyślała.” : - Kim jest tamta dziewczyna? – zapytał swego kolegi jeden z przystojnych piętnastoletnich chłopców, który grał w drużynie koszykarskiej. : - To ta cała Milly, z zastępu ogników 46321. : - To ta Milly? Ta gruba, co tak sepleni? : - Tak, to ona. : - Rany! Wcale nie wygląda tak jak kiedyś! Zmieniła się! : - I to bardzo. Z wiekiem ludzie się zmieniają. Ma też inną barwę głosu. : - Serio? Muszę z nią zatańczyć. – po tych słowach podszedł do Milly. – Zatańczysz? : - Jasne! – odparła z szerokim uśmiechem. : „Z bliska jest jeszcze ładniejsza. – pomyślał.” : Wtedy zauważył ich Buford. : - To ja z nią przyszedłem na bal i ja z nią będę tańczył! : - Nie! Nie tańczyłeś ze mną wcześniej, nie będziesz ze mną tańczył teraz! : Milly i jej partner odeszli od Buforda. Ten stał przez chwilę zbity z pantałyku, aż w końcu machną na nich ręką i podszedł do Baljeeta i Mishti. : - Odbijamy! : Fretka świetnie bawiła się z Jeremiaszem. Kiedy już usiadła na ławce, aby coś przekąsić, zjawiła się Mindy i pociągnęła Jeremiasza za sobą. Fretka rozwścieczona spojrzała na swoją rywalkę. Szybko poszła z nimi, złapała swojego chłopaka za rękę i powiedziała: : - Odbijamy! – jednak spotką ją zawód. Kiedy chciała już pociągnąć chłopaka za rękę Mindy przytuliła go do siebie. : - TY JUŻ MIAŁAŚ SWOJĄ CHWILĘ Z JEREMIASZEM! – wykrzyknęła. : Fretkę zamurowało. : - SŁUCHAJ TY! To jest mój chłopak! Nie waż się go przytulać! : - Będę przytulać tego kogo zechcę! : - A może ktoś nie chce przytulać ciebie? – tym razem odezwał się Jeremiasz, po czym odepchną Mindy od siebie. Podszedł do Fretki i pocałował ją. Zaczęli całować się namiętnie, początkowo, żeby wkurzyć Mindy, a potem zaczęli się rozpływać w swoich ustach. Dziewczyna w końcu odeszła patrząc na nich z ukosa. : Kiedy impreza się skończyła, chłopcy odprowadzali dziewczyny do domu. Milly nie wracała z Bufordem, lecz z nowopoznanym chłopakiem – Dylanem, którego bardzo polubiła. Greta wracała z Ferbem, była wniebowzięta. : - Jesteśmy do siebie podobni. – zaczęła rozmowę. : - Tak? : - Tak. Ty, podobnie jak ja, zakochałeś się bez pamięci. – po tych słowach Greta pocałowała Ferba w policzek. Nie miała odwagi w usta. Po tym szybko pobiegła do domu. Ferb popatrzył na nią oszołomiony. Uśmiechnął się i wrócił do domu. __NOEDITSECTION__ Jak oceniasz odcinek 'Fineasza i Ferba po trzynastce', pt. "Bal"? bardzo dobry dobry przeciętny taki sobie słaby Inne informacje *Pierwszy raz pojawiają się Stephanie i Dylan. Linki *deviantart *blog